


Langeweile?

by TSihek



Series: 2. Bingo-Runde ~ Blackout! [13]
Category: Tatort
Genre: Boredom, Friendship, Gen, Humor, Puzzles
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-12
Updated: 2014-01-12
Packaged: 2018-01-08 11:50:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1132307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TSihek/pseuds/TSihek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In der Rechtsmedizin breitet sich Langweile aus und Boerne hat das perfekte Gegenmittel gefunden.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Langeweile?

**Author's Note:**

> Beta: Baggeli  
> Bingo-Prompt: Langweilig
> 
> Wer wissen will, was er da aus dem Hut zaubert, kann hier spicken: http://www.puzzlekatalog.de/ravensburger/krypt-bronze/631-Teile/4005556159659

~~  
Langeweile  
~~

Es gab sie, diese Tage.   
Sie waren selten in der Münsteraner Rechtsmedizin.  
Aber es gab sie.

Es waren Tage, in denen keine Mordopfer und keine Drogentoten auf eine Obduktion warteten und auch keine Körperspender auf die Freigabe für die Uni. Die Routineaufgaben waren erledigt, lange vor sich her geschobene Aufgaben, die nur bearbeitet wurden, wenn Zeit dafür war, waren ebenfalls schon fertig. 

Ja, diese Tage waren selten, aber wenn es sie gab, waren sie hochwillkommen. Bedeuteten sie doch eine Abwechslung im täglichen Stress. Ja, vielleicht sogar eine Spur Langeweile. 

Boerne mochte diese Tage nicht. Er ertrug es nur schlecht, wenn er nichts zu tun hatte.   
Silke hingegen genoss es, auch mal etwas in Ruhe beenden zu können. Und sei es, eine Tasse Kaffee zu trinken und einen Artikel zu lesen. 

Dementsprechend saß sie nun bei genau diesen Tätigkeiten in der Teeküche, eine aufgeschlagene Fachzeitschrift aus Boernes Büro auf dem Tisch und den Kaffeebecher in der Hand. 

Nach der dritten Zeitschrift langeweilte sie sich inzwischen nun allerdings doch etwas und auf der Suche nach Abwechslung warf sie einen Blick zu Boerne hinüber, der hinter den gläsernen Wänden seines Büros an seinem Computer saß und irgendetwas tippte. Sehr konzentriert war er aber wohl nicht bei der Sache, denn sie bemerkte, dass er immer wieder zu einer schmalen Schachtel hinsah, die ebenfalls auf dem Tisch lag. Um was es sich dabei handelte, konnte sie aus der Entfernung nicht erkennen.

Sie beobachtete ihren Chef, dem es heute gar nicht langweilig zu sein schien. Zumindest wirkte er nicht so, als suchte er verzweifelt nach einer Möglichkeit, sich an Thiels Fersen zu heften (was nicht ging, da auch im Kommissariat Ruhe herrschte) oder nach einem neuen Thema, zu dem er noch keinen Fachartikel veröffentlicht hatte (was ebenfalls schwierig war, da er in dieser Hinsicht ständig hochaktiv war und schon sehr viel von dem bearbeitet hatte, was ihm wichtig erschien). Eine neue Vorlesung hatte er erst gestern vorbereitet und es bestand auch hier kein Grund zur Eile, da Semesterferien waren. 

Was also war es, das ihn beschäftigte? 

Silke klappte die Zeitschrift zu und holte aus dem Schrank eine zweite Tasse. Mit einem frischen Kaffee in der Hand steuerte sie dann das Allerheiligste an. 

Sie stoppte abrupt, als sie sah, dass Boerne inzwischen aufgestanden war und mit der ominösen Schachtel in der Hand an den Kickertisch getreten war. Sie hatten den halben Vormittag mit einem Match verbracht und sie hatte nun eigentlich keine Lust mehr dazu. 

„Kaffee Chef?“, machte sie sich trotzdem bemerkbar, als er nicht auf sie reagierte und Boerne hob irritiert den Kopf. Mit einem knappen Nicken nahm er die Tasse entgegen und nippte daran. Dann stellte er sie fast achtlos auf einige Unterlagen auf seinem Schreibtisch. 

„Sehen Sie mal hier, Alberich. Nach eingehender Recherche habe ich die perfekte Beschäftigung gefunden, um der momentanen Langeweile zu entgehen!“ Er hob die Schachtel an und sie erkannte nun endlich, dass es sich um ein Puzzle handelte. Sie hatte seit ihrer Kindheit keine mehr gelegt und verdrehte nur die Augen. Es hab ja wohl nichts Langweiligeres. 

Boerne hatte ihren Blick offenbar gesehen und schob sie näher an den Kickertisch heran, indem er ihr die Hand auf den Rücken legte. „Nun schauen Sie mal nicht so ungläubig“, begann er leutselig. „Es gibt Studien, die eindeutig belegen, dass Puzzlespiele die kognitiven Fähigkeiten es Gehirns um bis zu 23% erhöhen können. Bei diesem speziellen Puzzle hier, ist der Effekt sogar signifikant höher. Von der entspannenden Wirkung will ich gar nicht erst reden.“

Silke schaute sich die Schachtel etwas genauer an, konnte aber kein Motiv entdecken. Es hätte sie aber schon interessiert, was für ein Bild Boerne ausgesucht hatte. Eine Alpenszene? Einen Golfplatz? Sonnenuntergang mit Palme? Irgendwas medizinisches, wenn es sowas gab?

Boerne nahm sie ihr aus der Hand, öffnete sie und holte den Innenbeutel heraus. Die Teile schienen durchweg bronzefarben zu sein, mit der typischen blauen Rückseite. 

Sie sah zu, wie er die Teile auf der Plexiglasabdeckung des Kickertisches ausleerte und enthusiastisch damit begann, alle so umzudrehen, dass die glänzende Seite oben war.   
„Da ist ja gar kein Motiv“, stellte sie halb belustigt, halb interessiert fest, was Boerne nur zu einem leicht abgelenkten „Sie merken auch alles“, veranlasste. Es klang aber nicht unfreundlich und so verzichtete sie auf eine Retourkutsche. 

Stattdessen beschloss sie, sich wieder ihrer Zeitschrift zu widmen. „Das ist doch noch langweiliger, als ein Puzzle mit Bild“, sagte sie im Hinausgehen, bekam aber keine Antwort mehr.   
Kopfschüttelnd kehrte sie in die Teeküche zurück und vertiefte sich wieder in einen Fachartikel über neueste Erkenntnisse der forensischen Psychologie. 

Einige Zeit später hörte sie, wie der Fahrstuhl nach unten fuhr und das Quietschen der Schiebetür einen Besucher ankündigte. Sie erkannte Kommissar Thiels Schrittmuster. Bedeutete das Arbeit? Wohl eher nicht, da er im Fall eines Leichenfundes kaum selbst hergekommen wäre. Vermutlich war ihm also genauso langweilig wie Boerne und ihr. 

Sie stand auf und gesellte sich zu den beiden Männern, die in Boernes Büro am… Kickertisch standen!  
Sie schüttelte schmunzelnd den Kopf. Wie konnte man sich nur mit etwas so ödem wie einem Puzzlespiel die Zeit vertreiben? Thiel schien allerdings ähnlicher Meinung zu sein wie sie, denn er schüttelte nur den Kopf und hob abwehrend die Hände, als Boerne ihn mit einem „Na kommen Sie schon. Probieren Sie es auch mal. So schwer ist das gar nicht und sie werden sehen, es kann Ihnen nur gut tun!“, zum Mitmachen aufforderte. 

„Ne, ne, lassen Sie mal stecken, Boerne. Das ist nix für mich. Und da is‘ ja auch überhaupt kein Bild drauf.“ Thiel riskierte nun doch einen Blick und schaute sich die Sache genauer an. „Merkwürde Form für Puzzleteile“, kommentierte er ein gebogenes Teil. „Die von Lukas sahen irgendwie anders aus.“

„Das ist ja auch kein gewöhnliches Puzzle“, stöhnte Boerne genervt und beugte sich über den Tisch, wo er das Chaos aus den verschiedensten Teilen sorgfältig mit den Augen absuchte. Er schien gefunden zu haben, wonach er Ausschau gehalten hatte und lege ein ganz normal aussehendes Teil an einige andere an, die irgendwann mal wohl einen breiten, rechteckigen Rahmen bilden würden. Zumindest vermutete Silke das, wenn sie sich so ansah, was ihr Chef in der letzten halben Stunde fabriziert hatte. 

Nun doch neugierig geworden, trat sie näher und betrachtete die Schachtel genauer. Sie schmunzelte, als sie nun endlich sah, dass genau das der Clou des Puzzles war: es besaß kein Motiv. Die Herausforderung bestand hier darin, allein nach den Formen der Puzzleteile die Fläche zusammenzusetzen. Aus den verschiedenen, rechteckigen oder gebogenen Teilen ergab sich dann eine Art Rahmen, der über einer Kugel zu schweben schien. Eigentlich sah es sogar ganz schön aus und er bronzefarbene Glanz der Teile verlieh ihm etwas Edles. 

„Wussten Sie eigentlich, dass das Puzzle als Legespiel für den Erdkundeunterricht in England erfunden wurde?“, sagte Boerne ganz unvermittelt und an niemand bestimmtes gewandt ohne den Blick von den Teilen zu heben. Er schien auch nicht auf eine Antwort zu warten, denn er fuhr dozierend fort: „Ein Kupferstecher klebte im Jahre 1767 eine Landkarte auf eine Holzplatte und zersägte diese mit der Laubsäge entlang der Grenzen der Grafschaften. Einfallsreicher Mensch, das muss man sagen!“ 

Wieder hatte er ein Teil gefunden und schaute triumphierend auf. „Na was ist? Wollen Sie nicht auch etwas für die Erweiterung Ihres Horizontes tun? Thiel? Alberich? Nun machen Sie schon!“ 

Halbherzig, und um ihm den Gefallen zu tun, schaute sich nun auch Silke das Chaos auf dem Kickertisch genauer an. Es dauerte eine Weile, dann bemerkte sie eine leicht sichtbare Leinenprägung auf den Teilen, die die Ausrichtung im späteren Bild verriet. 

Auch Thiel war näher getreten und mit teils abweisender, teil neugieriger Miene schaute er auf die Teile hinab. Dann schien er etwas erspäht zu haben und nahm das Teil. Er grinste triumphierend, als es genau in eine Lücke von Boernes Rahmen passte. „Das ist gar nicht mal so übel“, gab er brummig zu und konzentrierte sich nun deutlicher. 

Silke schmunzelte. Da hatte Boerne also zumindest bei Thiel die Langeweile vertreiben können. Allein schon das Bild, das die beiden friedlich miteinander puzzelnden Männer boten, war es für sie wert hierzubleiben. Es kam ja selten genug vor, dass sie sich nicht verbal an die Gurgel gingen.

Aus purer Langeweile warf sie dann doch noch einmal einen Blick auf das Puzzle und als sie beinahe sofort zwei Teile zusammensetzen konnte, merkte sie, dass es gar nicht so langweilig war wie sie geglaubt hatte.


End file.
